This invention relates to important improvements in an upwardly/downwardly movable clothes-hanger device.
An upwardly/downwardly movable clothes-hanger device is known consisting of a horizontal tube to receive the hung clothes, which is applied to two lateral support levers extending from a suitable linkage contained in a box fixed to the sides of an item of furniture, to the side walls of a wall compartment or to another supporting surface.
The result is a very useful upwardly/downwardly movable device which if mounted in the top of a wardrobe conveys the clothes downwards and vice versa.
For this purpose, fixed to the tube there is a central gripping rod by which the user can manually move the clothes-hanger device both upwards and downwards.
Movement smoothness is achieved by balancing means cooperating with said lever movement linkages, which can also be motorized. A clothes-hanger device of this type is described for example in Italian industrial invention patent No. 849530, in Italian utility model patent No. 184156 and in EP 0741986, and is known commercially by the trademark "SERVETTO", registration Nos. 553123 and 553124.